


jubilee

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "You know, when you first started working here and he'd show up to bring you lunch, I figured it was just a phase," Chief Mahoney said, leaning back in his chair and sizing her up like she was getting her three year review instead of sharing a coffee break in his office.Misty spotted Matt at the desk, charming Officer Jenkins (stalling, probably, considering the quirk of his mouth) while Foggy frantically scanned a stack of papers behind him."But three years is more than a phase," Mahoney added."Are you channeling your mother now, Brett?" Misty asked."Take that back," Brett frowned.*Future fic, post-canon, where Matt and Misty are ready to take the next step in their lives together but Sister Maggie has other plans.





	jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a rambling plotbunny on my tumblr yesterday and then this happened. Let's take this bunny for a walk, shall we?

"You know, when you first started working here and he'd show up to bring you lunch, I figured it was just a phase," Chief Mahoney said, leaning back in his chair and sizing her up like she was getting her three year review instead of sharing a coffee break in his office.

Misty spotted Matt at the desk, charming Officer Jenkins _(stalling, probably, considering the quirk of his mouth)_ while Foggy frantically scanned a stack of papers behind him. She wasn't sure they had time for a new case but maybe they were finally passing their new law partner some actual work to do.

"But three years is more than a phase," Mahoney added.

"Are you channeling your mother now, Brett?" Misty asked.

"Take that back," Brett frowned.

She laughed. "I just don't need to hear it from you, too."

He raised his hands to signal dropping the subject.

Misty leaned forward and placed the empty mug on his desk. "Off the record?" After his nod, she exhaled. "He brought up getting a place together."

Brett's eyes lit up with the gossip but he didn't quite grin as much as he smirked. "And you said?"

"I haven't lived with a guy in, hell, maybe a decade and his last roommate was Nelson," she admitted. "We're both pretty set in our ways. What if moving in together ruins this great thing we have going?"

"Well sure, but what if it makes it better? Murdock's probably never had a girlfriend that knew all his secrets and sins, so you've already got that better or worse thing going." He shrugged, motioning to the window. "There's a reason this office is soundproofed, what's really stopping you from locking that lawyer down? Daredevil?"

She scoffed. "No, I wouldn't still be dating him if I cared about that."

"Three years is more than just dating," Brett said quietly.

"He's willing to move out of that shithole he's been calling home for years. He's - giving up something important because - " Misty hesitated.

"You're putting a lot of weight into a shithole apartment," Brett smiled. "Take a step back and look at it again. He probably asked that you find somewhere in the Kitchen because of work convenience, right? From what I know about Matt, he'll be happy as long as he's within parkouring distance of his church, his office and Foggy Nelson's personal space."

Misty hated that her boss was such a damn good friend. "How did you know that was included in his suggestion?"

"Because he loves Hell's Kitchen more than anything else, even you. Even Foggy," Brett added.

"Blasphemy. Plus, he loves his goddaughters more anything, they got his ass on a plane and all the way to Disneyworld," Misty reminded him. "So you think I should go for it?"

"I think you should follow your instincts. If he makes you happy and loves you - then maybe it's worth a shot. But if you think it's dramatic enough to fuck up what you have then hopefully he'll understand," Brett said.

* * *

  
_"Hey, anybody here?"_

She and Luke didn't look away from their racing battle onscreen and Danny had his zen level turned up to eleven if the sound of the bass from his headphones was anything to go by.

"Busy but present!" Jessica called down and after a few minutes, Misty dropped onto the couch between them.

"This counts as busy?" Misty asked.

"Yep," Luke replied, trying to sideswipe her car again. Asshole. "You're not here to give us another gig, are you? Didn't we save Manhattan last week?"

"More than Manhattan, those robot drones were a nuisance," Jessica muttered. "But he's right, we're off duty, Officer."

"Hey, don't be mean," Luke elbowed her. "She needs a paycheck like the rest of us, she just has to work for the cops for hers."

"As your government-sanction liaison with the cops, I can have all of you arrested at any time, you know that, right?" Misty sighed.

Jessica slammed her car into Luke's onscreen and sent him spinning off road and finally conceded her full attention to her friend. "What's on your mind, Misty?"

She tossed a pillow at Danny with her mech arm and brought him out of his trance enough to focus on her with a bright wave. He even took out his earbuds and he didn't do that for just anyone. He did it for Jess, sure, but she couldn't think about that here - there were rules.

"I need a favor," Misty announced.

"Is everything all right?" Danny asked, defaulting to concern but Jessica didn't sense the same kind of vibe. The years hadn't stripped the little asshole of his empathy yet, hell, it was one of the things she liked about him.

Luke's gaze dropped to Misty's hands and Jessica followed his lead. No diamond, thank God.

"Matt and I might get a place together. Can you vet us some apartments or small houses? I trust Jess to check out all the neighbors and Luke to keep it in our price range - and Danny gets final veto because he knows Matt's tweaks best," Misty confessed in a rush.

Oh wow, that shouldn't be news but it was fucking news. Misty and Matt seemed like an odd couple at first glance - but they fit in a way that made her heart twitch. Fuck if someone didn't deserve to be happy.

Misty's plan made sense since Daredevil was on their team and his permanent address needed to be secure. The Avengers were based out of San Francisco these days and Daredevil was the most recognizable member of the Defenders. He wore his red suit and horns when he worked with them since cameras were inevitable, but kept his black PJs _(armored now, thank you Misty)_ on his home turf. Jessica would definitely want to be involved in finding their new home.

"_Seriously?_ You haven't given me an answer yet and you're already telling people?" Matt's voice was laced with annoyance with an undertone of warmth. She hadn't heard the door, but Matt had cat-like footsteps on a bad day.

Jessica made a gagging noise as he leaned down to greet Misty and winced when he thumped the back of her head without breaking the kiss.

"Congratulations and everything, but why can't I just buy you a house?" Danny asked, raising his hand like he was in one of his endless classes. She got why he didn't enroll as a full-time student when he ran a ginormous company, traveled the world to fight immortal ninjas and saved New York on a regular basis; but eventually he was going to have to suck it up and take a degree before he hit thirty-five. _(She didn't mind fucking a younger man, but somehow 'college student' made her sound like an actual cougar.)_

"Don't start that fight again, you never like how it ends," Luke warned.

"I thought you were visiting your Ma," Misty said.

"She rescheduled for tomorrow, she had a meeting with the Mother Superior. She sounded - _off_. But I'm not that good of a judge over the phone, I'm sure it's nothing," Matt said.

"You want me to swing by on my way home?" Jessica offered. Sister Maggie was a friend and had always been willing to listen when she was twisted up enough to talk.

Matt shook his head. "I'll see her tomorrow, I don't want to hassle her when she's working."

Jessica wasn't sure about that but his relationship with Maggie would always be muddled. He would never ask for more than she offered and she would never offer more than her vows allowed. Jessica wasn't Catholic, but they had learned to respect the Murdocks' careful dance around each other.

"Are you mad I'm delegating the house-hunting?" Misty asked Matt.

He tilted his head, almost coy. "Not really. But Foggy's going to want veto power with Danny."

Misty glanced at Jessica and she didn't fight her snort.

Matt frowned, confused. "What?"

"Foggy will pick the place closest to him no matter what because you're codependent losers. You can bring him along on your walkthroughs with Misty - if you promise to let us make the list first," Jessica said, taking the hit so Misty didn't have to be the bad guy. Plus, Danny and Matt were close - close enough for Foggy's BFF alarms to ping and he did *not* play nice with Danny.

Matt considered it. "Well, he won't be the one living there. I'll just tell him last."

Luke was the one to snort at that statement.

He was closer with Nelson than he was Matt - he'd never completely let go of his hurt feelings that Claire went to Matt and Misty's instead of his place when she had breakups - but Claire knew the dangers of rebounding with exes after try number three with Luke had gone up in dust. Luke was a great rebound to be sure, but three tries - Jess didn't blame Claire for her choices. _(Luke didn't either, he just blamed Matt instead - as allegedly was his right by ex-boyfriend law.)_

"Just tell him when he's with Marci, she won't let him get offended," Luke said finally. "But they'll probably keep us off the housewarming committee as payback."

"Committee?" Matt asked after a beat.

"Oh yeah, he's not going to walk away without getting his hands in your business somehow. They'll have a committee," Luke nodded.

"Maybe we should reconsider delegating," Matt told Misty.

Jessica glimpsed Danny, still sitting in mediation position with his phone lighting his face. Earnest little punk was probably lining up realtors or something. Her fingers twitched to fuck up his hair. Luke elbowed her with a knowing look. _Asshole_. She knew the rules.

Her friends have killed for each other, died for each other - gone to jail, hell, court and beyond - for each other. They loved each other without question but - the core four had rules for a reason. They weren't allowed to beat up bad guys 'extra' if they insulted their one girl member and they weren't allowed to beat up bad guys 'extra' if they insulted his or her significant other. The Defenders had known each other too long not to have made mistakes _(the same ones, repeatedly)_ so new rules were important.

"Misty just made us into a committee, Matt, you know Nelson's going to want to one-up her," Jessica said. "He'll probably put your goddaughters on it and we'll all be fucked."

"Okay then, I'm going back to telling him last," Matt laughed.

* * *

  
"Are you going out tonight?" Misty asked, hanging her jacket on his coat rack while he did his routine walkthrough of the apartment after a few nights away. She didn't make as many jokes about 'sniffing his territory' after he chased off those assassins last year.

"Didn't plan on it, but you kind of wrecked my plans already," he replied, sliding his arms around her waist so he could steal a kiss before she smiled.

"Oh? What plans were those?" she asked in a low growl.

"I was going to order Pad Thai from your favorite place and woo you thoroughly," he murmured into her throat as he kissed a line down her jaw. "But since you already agreed to the move, I'm off the hook and can just take you to bed."

She laughed. "So no dinner?"

"Let's work up an appetite first," he hummed as she worked on his belt.

He wanted to enjoy this moment - this giant step he was trying to take with the woman he loved. He didn't compare her to his previous lovers because she just - didn't compare. He knew his friends had all kinds of theories about what made it last this long, especially the friends that were previous lovers themselves - but he didn't want to think too hard about it. She'd been a stranger that knew his most hidden secret, then she'd been a friend that fought at his side and now she was a lover that filled all the cracks in his battered heart like fitting her pieces into his puzzle.

God, if he could make this work? If he could have Misty, keep her happy and safe and loved - make a life as a pair - then maybe -

If he hadn't been so focused on her hand down his pants and her mouth on his skin, maybe he would have heard the visitors before the heavy knock broke through their moment.

"Who is it?" she asked, expecting him to be able to tell through the door.

He had to step away to clear her from his senses. "Father Sheen."

* * *

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about St. Agnes," the priest said, pointedly sipping his coffee and looking up at the billboard so Misty could get some of the fingermarks out of Matt's hair.

"Oh," Matt finally unclenched his jaw as if the panic button had been released. She knew he was worried about his mother and she had to stand down in all matters dealing with his religion. Catholicism was more important to him than any religion had ever been to her. "Is that why you're here off the clock?"

"A priest never goes off the clock, Matthew, you know that," Father Sheen smiled. "I'm here on behalf of Sister Maggie."

And the jaw clench was back. "Is she - "

"She's fine, pouting at the moment like most of the other Sisters. They're closing the orphanage in six months, the Mother Superior is talking to everyone about their future placements and Maggie - she didn't take the news well."

She took Matt's hand impulsively and he latched onto the connection, squeezing her fingers. "Where did she get assigned, outside of the city?" she asked.

"They want her to retire upstate," Matt answered quietly. "To the convent in Saratoga Springs, right?"

Father Sheen's face flashed with surprise. "Yes. She's not quite old enough for them to force it but they could use her help."

"She told you about it?" Misty whispered to Matt.

He waved his free hand. "She tiptoed around it." That probably meant he'd overheard it and confronted her with minimal results. "I think she was hoping for another option," he added.

"Several of the older Sisters in less than the best health are being placed in a state-funded nursing center here in Hell's Kitchen but Maggie isn't sick or frail."

Oh, of course Sister Maggie wouldn't want to leave her friends.

Father Sheen put his coffee mug down with a muted clink. "Most of the other placements will have stricter rules about family contact."

Matt let out a small sigh. He'd known that too, the bastard. "She warned me it might happen, Father, but I still don't understand why you're here when I plan on seeing her tomorrow."

The priest gave Misty an apologetic look before he answered. "Matthew, you've told me things recently that I don't think you've shared with your mother. I wanted to speak with you privately before you see her tomorrow."

Matt paused. "I still don't understand."

"She told the Mother Superior that she would quit the Order and move in with you if they tried to move her out of Hell's Kitchen," Father Sheen stated.

Matt gasped sharply. "Why would she say that?"

Oh. Wow.

Father Sheen raised both hands in frustration. "It was a shock but she put her foot down - hard. You confided to me that you were - taking the next step with Ms. Knight but Sister Maggie doesn't know yet, does she?"

Matt swiped his hand over his face. "Shit."

"You didn't tell your mom?" Misty asked blankly.

"Not yet, you hadn't said yes until today. It was between us," Matt replied.

Misty didn't have any major problem with Sister Maggie but Matt kept her mostly to himself. He visited her like clockwork, went to church with her every Sunday but the mother-son relationship was loosely defined at best. She didn't have a problem with Sister Maggie as it stood now - but she had never interacted with the woman as her boyfriend's mother.

But if she was willing to move in with Matt and share his life full time then the nun was part of her life, too.

"I'll text the committee, we'll need a bigger house if you still want a room for the goddaughters," Misty said, kissing his stubbled jaw to make sure he understood what she couldn't say in front of a priest. "And I'll order dinner."

"Pad Thai, I'm going to need all the goodwill I can get after this," Matt replied, squeezing her hand a final time before she pulled away to go make calls.

What the hell was she getting into?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _**Jubilee:** The time of a jubilee represents a fresh start. Dreaming of a jubille would indicate a rite of passage - passing from the old into the new._ \- from**10,000 Dreams Explained** a random book I bought at 5 Below.


End file.
